Forever Yours
by spikes-slayer29590
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet in high school and fall in love but Spikes dad, Ethan doesn't approve of the relationship. See inside for full summery, Much better than it sounds.
1. A bad first impression

**Summery:** Buffy and Spike meet in high school and fall in love but Spikes Dad Ethan doesn't approve of the relationship. When Spike get into a car accident Ethan tells Buffy that he is dead and she moves towns. What happens when Buffy and Spike meet two years later and the truth is revealed?

**Authors:** I am co-writing this story with slayer rock chick, if you want spuffy, checkout her stories.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of the Buffy universe, that belongs to Joss Whedon. P:S- Spike is yummy!

**Feedback:** Reviews are highly appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome, but please go easy on me because this is my first all human, high school fiction.

**

* * *

****Chapter one: A bad first impression**

Buffy Summers walked down one of the many halls of Hemry high school in LA. It was her second week there after her and her mum had moved to LA for a fresh start. She had made friends with Harmony Kendall on the first day and she and Buffy were two of the most popular girls in the school. She continued walking round the corner and BANG

Spike Rayne was leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He really was not in the mood for maths class so he was doing the only logical thing: ditching.  
Everything was going fine and to plan until one of Harmony's sheep minions turned the corner and bumped into him.

Buffy looked up from the ground at the person she had just collided with and groaned. Off all the people in the entire school she could have ran into, it had to be him.  
William 'Spike' Rayne, notorious bad boy and one of Harmony's ex honeys. She hadn't had the displeasure of meeting him yet, but from what she had heard, she really didn't want to.

"Watch were you're bleeding going" He said, not at all to fussed with the fact that he had just knocked her to the ground. Buffy collected her books and stood up to face him

"Jeez, rude much?"

"Why not? I'm sorry, but I don't play real nice with Harmony's sheep minions. One of that ditz is one to many" he said

"I am not a sheep, nor a minion, and, if Harmony's really that bad, why did you go out with her?" she questioned, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and resting her books on her hip

"Heard of me have you?" he asked with a smirk, looking into her angry green eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes" she said, he sighed

"What can I say; I was temporarily insane and very bored pet"

"I am not your pet, Billy" she told him, he didn't reply, he just took another puff of his cigarette

"And why the hell are you smoking inside?"

"I'm, um, I'm testing the smoke alarms" He smirked at the blonde girl

"Oh, that's very noble of you" she snorted

"Yup, I'm sacrificing my maths class, which I happen to enjoy very much, to for your safety and wellbeing" He said a matter-  
of-factly

"Gee, thanks so much" she said sarcastically "where do you want me to put the medal?"

"Well pet, you can put it anywhere you want" she told her with yet another sexy smirk

"Gross Spike" she said as she scrunched up her nose

"Hey, you're the one with the naughty thoughts involving my hot, tight, little body, I never said anything about what you're thinking, I can't say I haven't had some similar thoughts of my own though" he told her, looking her up and down

Buffy was about to shoot out a comeback when the smoke alarms went off and she was mad to find Spike was standing directly beneath the alarm, she was about to yell at him when the sprinklers went on, very quickly soaking her clothing

"Holy crap" she yelled, and then she turned her attention back to Spike who was smirking at her

"What?" she asked, brushing water droplets of her forehead

"Well pet, I've only known you for a few minutes now and you've already given me the pleasure of showing me you underwear" he told her

Buffy looked down to see that her white shirt had indeed turned see though from the water and was revealing her bra.  
Spike was still smirking and didn't see it coming when Buffy shot her fist out into his face, hitting his nose before she stormed down the halls towards the doors

"You're a piece of work" he yelled out after her "I like you" he said, this time under his breath, running his tongue over his front teeth.

He went back to leaning against the wall, and, oblivious to the fact that his clothes were soaked though, he tried to take another breath of his smoke, only to find out that the sprinklers had put it out.  
"Bloody hell" he sighed, as he headed towards the door, rubbing his still sore nose

Buffy stormed down the hall and went outside, followed by the other student who were vacating their classrooms, also soaked in water. She put her books down on a spot of grass beside a tree out the front of the school and began to ring out her shirt

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Buffy mumbled "Stupid, arrogant, egotistical, rude, completely gorgeous, idiotic British guy"

"Who?" came Harmony's voice from behind her, she, as well as the rest of the school had now come out onto the front lawn to get away from the sprinklers

"Your stupid ex" Buffy grumped

"What happened?" Harmony said chewing loudly on her gum.

"Well, first, he knocks me to the ground without even saying sorry, then, he insults me, then, he set the sprinklers off and then, tries to perve on me and my see through shirt"

"Oh, well, Spikey, Spike" she corrected "Tends to do that. I'm so glad we broke up, I'm totally over him now" Harmony told her matter-of-factly

"I don't see what would cause you to be into him in the first place, he's a complete jerk" Buffy explained waving her hands around frantically.

"Have you looked at him?"

"Ok, so maybe he is a little easy on the eyes and he definitely pulls off the bad boy thing and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, but he's a jerk"

Just as Harmony was about to reply, the principals voice came through the speakers causing all of the other soaking wet students to stop what they were doing and listen

_Attention students, due to the fact that the sprinklers were somehow set off and the school is now wet, all classes have been cancelled until tomorrow morning, you are free to go_

"Well, at least he did one good thing. I'm going to go home and get changed Harm, I'll see you in the morning" She said, picking up her books and beginning to walk in the direction of her house

"Yeah, see ya" Harmony called out, also picking up her books and starting to walk in the opposite direction

Buffy walked home, still fuming over he run in with spike. She was just thankful that she hopefully wouldn't have to see him again seeing as he was no longer dating Harmony and wouldn't be hanging around with them.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Smooth sailing or not

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of the buffy universe (unfortunately) they belong to Joss Whedon, however, since i am such a nice person, i am willing to take Spike aka James Marsters off his hands free of charge

**Authors note:** ok, once again, sorry for the lack of updates, i hoep this chapter is ok, please let me know what you think and i will try to post the next one tomorow after school

**Chapter two: Smooth sailing…or not**

Buffy awoke feeling a lot better than she had yesterday after her run in with Spike. She got out of bed, had a shower, got dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a red ¾ top and applied some lip gloss. She was supposed to meet Harmony at their lockers (which were located next to each other) like she did every morning before first period, but this morning, her mum wasn't able to give her a ride, so she was forced to walk to school and now, she was running late.

"Ok, your main assignment for this semester will be relatively simple, bit will require a lot of work and team effort" the English teacher, Ms Walsh began "I will put you in pairs and you will research and present an essay each as well as an oral presentation together on an important or well known person in English literature, it can be an author, poet, I don't mind. Grades will be based on both the assignment and your ability to work as a team. Once I have paired you with someone, there will be no changes, is that clear?" she asked, as murmured 'yes' and 'whatever's' filled the classroom she continued to speak "Ok, lets begin, the pairings are as followed…" Ms Walsh read out names of all the people of the class then came to the final pair "And finally, William Rayne and Buffy Summers, although it appears Miss Summers hasn't arrived today so Mr Rayne, you'll have to begin on your own, the rest of you, get into your assigned pairs and get to work"

The class did what the were told, they divided into pairs and began talking and flicking through various text books. Spike, however was sitting beside an empty seat with one single thought running through his mind: What the hell kind of a name is Buffy?

Buffy ran to her locker, grabbed the books she needed and bolted through the empty halls to her class. She walked through the door to be greeted by a less-than-happy Ms Walsh

"Oh, Miss Summers, you've decided to come to class have you?" she asked

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late Ms Walsh, I…" Buffy began, only to be cut off

"I'm not interested in excuses Miss Summers, you're here now, take your seat next to Mr Rayne and he will fill you in on the details of the assignment and the two of you can get started" Ms Walsh said, pointing to the empty chair beside Spike who was smirking at her and had a very amused look on his voice

"Him?" Buffy asked

"Yes, him"

"No, no, not him, anyone but him, so not him" Buffy said in a rush

"Miss Summers, the pairings stay as is and, considering the fact that you came into my class late, I don't really think you're in a position to be arguing, do you?"

"No Ms Walsh" Buffy grumbled, heading over to take her seat next to Spike

"Well, well, well luv, I had no idea you were in this class, if I had of known, I think I may of shown up more often" Spike told her, Buffy groaned

"The fact that I am paired with you just proves my theory" Buffy said

"And what theory would that be?" Spike asked interested

"Ms Walsh really is an evil bitch monster of death"

"Oh come on, you know you wanted to be paired with me" Spike said, determine to annoy her as much as possible

"Whatever, what's this assignment that we have to do?" she asked

"Well, we have to pick someone and do a report and oral presentation on that person" he told her

"Great, sounds easy enough, have you chosen anyone yet?" she asked

"Nope, I was waiting for my partner to show up and is your name really Buffy?"

"Yes, my name is Buffy, why?"

"Because it's a strange name" he told her bluntly

"Whereas the name Spike just reeks of classical elegance" she said sarcastically

"So Goldilocks, I see you're not wearing a white shirt today, wise decision" he said, smirking

"Can you just pick someone to do this report on before the bell goes so we can get started next lesson?" Buffy asked, flipping through one of the text books on the table

"Well, we've already lost time and fallen behind the rest of the class due to your lateness, maybe we should get together sometime after school to work on it" Spike suggested

"That would mean I would have to spend more time with you than I have to, right?" Spike nodded

"Then I'm thinking not"

"Actually Miss Summers, I think Mr Rayne's suggestion is a very good one" Ms Walsh said from behind her, causing Buffy to jump

"Yes Ms Walsh" Buffy said as Ms Walsh began to walk away, she turned around to see spike smirking at her

"So then pet, I guess that's settled, I'll come to your house after school"

"Yeah right, I don't want you to know where I live, if we're going to do this, we meet somewhere or go to your place" Buffy told him firmly

"Ok then, we'll go to my place after school tonight and do _it _there" he said, running his tongue over his front teeth

"Ok, I'll meet you out in the parking lot after school, do you have a car?" she asked, ignoring his previous innuendo

"Yes, I have a car" he told her "I'll see you tonight"

Just then, the bell rang and everyone began packing up their books and heading out of the classroom

"Great" she said sarcastically, before also heading out of the door

"See you tonight Betty" he called after her, but she just ignored him and continued walking

"Oh this should be fun" Spike said, unable to wipe the smirk off his face

Lunchtime for Buffy couldn't have come sooner, not only was she stuck with Spike for English; she had to put up with an hour and half of science with smelly Mr Cherry, this day could not get worse.

"This day officially sucks" Buffy said, slumping down into her seat next to Harmony

"Why, what happened?" Harmony asked, sounding not at all interested

"Well, my mum couldn't give me a ride this morning, so I was late" Buffy began

"Oh, is that why you weren't there this morning?" Harmony asked

"Yeah, anyway, like I was saying, I was late, and Mrs Walsh was totally mad, then she decided it would be fun to pair me with Spike for an English assignment, so now I have to go to his place after school" Buffy said angrily as she pulled an apple out of her bag and began to eat it

"Well, that does sound sucky, but at least you'll be able to spend time with Spike" Harmony told her, causing Buffy to choke on her apple

"What the hell is wrong with you, spending time with Spike is so not a good thing" Buffy told her after she had recovered

"Whatever, I just think you two would look totally cute together"

"You are crazy Harm, and anyway, why would you want me going out with _your _ex-boyfriend?" Buffy asked

"Just forget it, what do you have after lunch?"

"Umm, music, how about you?"

"Ugh, you're so lucky, I'm stuck doing maths, but at least I get to see Riley" Harmony said excitedly

"Wow, that's great" Buffy said sarcastically, but Harmony didn't pick up on it

"I know, he is so cute, and I totally think he's going to ask me to prom, who are you going with?"

"I don't know, I'm the new girl, so probably no one will ask me" Buffy said

"Are you kidding? You hang out me with, all the cute and popular guys that I turn down will definitely ask you to go with me"

"Jeez, thanks Harm, that makes me feel so much better" Buffy told her, once again with sarcasm, but, once again, Harmony didn't notice

"No worries, what are friends for?"

"Right"

Just then, the bell went and everyone began making their way to class, Buffy picked up her bag and sighing, began to make her way to music.

Music was one of Buffy's favourite subjects, she got all A's in her theory classes and her teachers always told her she was a great singer, she always loved going to that class above all of her others, but today, she hated it.

It was horrible, all through the class, she couldn't concentrate and she could've sworn that all of the clocks were moving three times quicker than they were supposed to, and it wasn't long before she was sitting on the curb in the parking lot, waiting for Spike to turn up.

"You wouldn't be waiting for me would you pet?" a familiar British voice asked from behind her, she quickly stood up and spun around to face him

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Buffy told him

"Are you ok?" Spike asked, and Buffy was shocked at the concerned tone in his voice, until…

"Because, if you're not, I'd be happy to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation" He told her with a smirk, she just shook her head and bent down to pick up her bag from the ground

"You're a pig Spike"

"So I've been told, are you ready to go or what?" he asked, Buffy nodded and they began walking

Buffy continued following out of the parking lot until they came to a stop

"What the hell is that?" Buffy asked, pointing to the thing the were standing in front of

"Well Buffy, that is what we call a motor-cycle" Spike told her slowly

"I know what it is smartass, why are we standing in front of it?"

"Well luv that would be our ride"

"No way, I am so not getting on that thing with you" she told him, taking a few steps backwards

"Why not? I know you've been looking for an excuse to wrap your arms around me" He said, running his tongue over his front teeth

"As if, you told me you had a car"

"And I do"

"Then where is it?" she asked

"At home in the garage"

"But you said…" Buffy began, but Spike cut her off

"You asked if I had a car, I told you I did, which is the truth, you never asked if it was here or weather or not we would be driving in it" He told her "Now, are you going to get on or are you going to walk?"

"How far is it to walk?" she asked

"Bloody hell woman, put this on" He told her, handing her a helmet "And get on the bike"

"Ok, ok, just drive carefully please" she told him, putting her helmet on and doing it up

"Always do pet" he told her, as he also put his helmet on and climbed onto the bike

Buffy got on behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, Spike smiled and grabbed her hands, moving them around his waist

"Its safer if you hold on here" He told her before she could argue

"Yeah right" Buffy mumbled into his back, but Spike either didn't hear her, or totally ignored her.

He revved up the engine, which caused Buffy to scream and hold onto him tighter, Spike smiled to himself once again and began driving.

After what was about a fifteen minute drive, they pulled into the driveway of a brick double story house, they got off the bike and Buffy handed her helmet to Spike and he put both his and hers away

"Wow, it's a big house, who do you live here with?" Buffy asked

"It's just me and my dad, come on in and I'll give you the tour if you like" Spike told her, as he unlocked the door and they went inside

"Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous" Buffy said as she dropped her back at the door and looked around

"Yeah, mum did a pretty good job with the decorating and stuff" Spike told her

"Where is your mum?"

"Oh, um, she died a few years ago" He told her, looking down at his feet

"I'm sorry" she told him truthfully, his head shot back up to look into her eyes

"Its ok, um, lets get the tour started shall we? This, is the entrance" He told her, spreading his arms out to show her, they walked through one of the doors

"This is the lounge room" they continued walking "this is the kitchen"

Spike continued to show her through the entire house, and then he took her upstairs

"This is dad's room, bathroom, study, upstairs lounge room and my bedroom" He told her, pointing to various doors

"I really like it, it's definitely spacious" Buffy told him

"So pet, are you ready to go downstairs and get started on this English thing"

"Bla, do we have to, I am so not in the mood for studying right now" Buffy whined

"No, we don't have to, we could stay up here and do…other things" Spike told her, Buffy's eyes widened and Spike smirked at her

"Right then, downstairs and studying it is" She told him as she began to walk down the stairs, Spike chuckled and followed after her

When Buffy went back downstairs, she walked into the entrance area and picked up her bag then headed into the lounge room.

"So pet, do you want a drink before we start?" Spike asked when he entered the room

"Yeah, coke if you've got it please" Buffy replied

"Sure, I'll be right back: When Spike left the room, Buffy sat down on the floor and took out her books and pens out of her bag and began flipping through the pages

"Here you go" Said Spike as he re-entered the room and handed her a can of coke

"Thanks, so who are we going to do this thingy on?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink

"I don't know, let's stick to someone more well known, might make it easier, how about…Shakespeare?" Spike suggested

"Yeah, Shakespeare sounds ok; do you know anything about him or his work though?" Buffy asked

"In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes, for they in thee a thousand errors note; tis my heart that loves what they despise, who in despite of view is pleased to dote" Spike recited, his eyes widening when he realized what he just did "Oh bullocks, you tell anyone I said that, they'll be finding your body for weeks" he threatened, Buffy was incredibly shocked, but couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips

"Its ok Spikey, I won't tell anybody that the big bad can recite Shakespeare word for word"

Spike sighed and shook his head "You won't let me live that down will you?"

"It isn't likely, and besides, it's excellent blackmail material" she told him, then smiled at the look of terror on his face

"Don't worry Spike, I wont tell anyone"

"Thanks" he said, no matter how embarrassing his knowledge of poetry was, it was worth it to see her smile

"So, you gonna tell me why you can recite poetry?" Buffy asked, interested in getting to know him

"Do I have to?" He asked

"Um…yes" Buffy told him, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world

"Ok, when I used to live in England I was a total nancy boy, tweed suits, funny, curly hair, glasses and a complete book worm who wrote bloody awful poetry and could never talk to girls" He told her, expecting her to laugh

"I don't know, I reckon you would look good with your hair curly, better than having it gelled back all the time" she told him

_Note to self _Spike thought _never use gel again_

"So, what changed?" Buffy asked

"well, I had a crush on this chit named Cecily, told her how I felt and she shut me down, then I met Drusilla, she was completely crazy but she was my everything, then I came home and found her in bed with somebody else" he explained

"Ouch…I'm sorry" Buffy told him

"Not your fault, anyway, we moved to LA, my mum died and that's when I changed, the look, the attitude, everything. Decided I would no longer be the kind of person who let other hurt me" Spike finished "so, I've told you mine, what's your story luv?" he asked

"Well, my mum and dad split up, mum and I moved here and that's about it" she told him with a shrug

"What about a boyfriend, do you, you know, have one?" Spike asked her nervously

"Nope" Buffy replied

"What? How does that work, you're gorgeous, how can you be single?" Spike asked, trying not to show how relieved he was, it wasn't until Buffy looked at him that he realized what he said

"Ah, you know, pretty for an annoying bint" he corrected

"Thanks" she told him dryly "Nah, I had a boyfriend named Parker before I moved, but he only wanted one thing from me, and when I wouldn't give it to him, he cheated on And we broke up, I haven't had a long term relationship since then…and why am I telling you this?" she asked, slightly embarrassed

"Same reason I told you I guess" Spike said

"And that would be…?" Buffy asked, searching for an answer

"I have no idea luv" he told her with a smile

"You're kind of really easy to talk to, I feel like I can tell you stuff" Buffy told him

"Me to" He told her, giving her a look that made Buffy squirm in her seat

"Uh, we should probably get some work done" Buffy suggested, wanting to get as far away from their previous topic as possible

"Yeah, good idea, at least if we work I wont spill anymore of my dark, painful secrets" Spike said

"Ooh, there's more?" Buffy asked excitedly

"And now would definitely be a good time to start working" Spike said as he opened his book and began writing notes, Buffy smiled at him then did the same

* * *

"I'm bored" Buffy said, breaking the silence and throwing her pen down Spike looked up from the book he was reading and looked at her with one eyebrow raised

"Um, Buffy, we've only been studying for about eight minutes" he told her, Buffy groaned

"Only eight minutes?"

"Yup, but we could take a short break if you wanted to" He told her

"Yeah, we could take a break or just stop the whole studying thing all together" she pleaded

"Nope, never thought I would say this, but we have to do work, I don't want you failing because of me"

"Thanks Spike, that's really sweet" she told him, amazed at what a different person he was then what she first though, suddenly her eyes widened

"Wait…you're only saying that so I feel guilty about not doing work, aren't you?"

"No" he said not at all convincingly, "Did it work?"

Buffy picked up a nearby cushion and threw it at him, causing them both to start laughing

"Can I have a look at what you've written and compare it to my stuff?" she asked

"Sure" Spike said, handing her his piece of paper

When Buffy finished reading she looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face

"What?" Spike asked nervously

"This is incredible, did you really write that in such a short amount of time?"

"Um, yeah" Spike said, not used to having people praise his work

"Its excellent" she told him, he gave her a shy smile in return

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Fire away"

"Why aren't you ever in class? I mean, I've been at that school for two weeks now and I only found out today that we have English together, what's up?" she asked

"Nothings up, I just don't feel like going to class, so I don't" he told her shrugging

"But why? I get that no one really likes school, but you seem to be really smart and you're good at English, It would show if you turned up more often" she told him

"What if I don't want it to show?" he asked her

"Why wouldn't you? Being smart isn't a bad thing Spike, what do you want to do when you leave school?" she asked

"Why does that even matter?" he asked, slightly agitated

"It matters because this is our last year at school, the more you stuff around now, the more it jeopardizes your future, why would you want that?" she asked, not understanding his attitude

"You wanna know why I am the way I am?" he asked, but continued before he had an answer "I'm like this because no one wanted the old me, people actually want me like this" he said, raising his voice

"It shouldn't matter what people think of you" she told him

"oh right, this coming from someone who is nothing more than one of Harmony's sheep" he said, knowing he had gone to far and choosing not to notice the hurt expression on Buffy's face

"You know what? Fine! I'm going" she told him, packing up her things

"Good, go" Spike told her standing up

"I can't believe you! All I wanted was to have a civil conversation with you, get to know you, I can't believe I was actually enjoying your company" Buffy mumbled as she headed for the door

"Yeah, well, let's not forget who started this conversation" he told her smugly, Buffy walked through the front door and turned to look at him

"I really don't like you" she told him

"Believe me when I tell you Goldilocks, that feeling is definitely mutual:

Buffy turned away and began to walk down the path; she didn't stop until she heard Spikes

"Have fun walking home" he called out before slamming the door

Buffy groaned and started walking again before giving up and getting out her cell phone to call a taxi

* * *

Spike was back in the lounge room pacing. He knew he shouldn't have gotten angry at her; it was just a sensitive topic she chose to bring up.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, arguing really wasn't what he had in mind when he thought about spending time with Buffy,

He really had to learn to not open his mouth


	3. Parental guidance recommended

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the buffy/angel characters or universe, they belong to Joss Whe**don**

**A/N:** once again, i would like to appologize for my lack of updates...school sucks...they decided they would pile a ton of homework on us so i have being crazy trying to get that done...but it is all good now, so not only is t hat chapter getting posted, there will be another one tomorrow and one for every one of my stories...plus another song fic i was thinking of posting...

anyway, this is just a short chapter, but tell me what you think.

i love all of you guys for reviewing...thank you so much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Parental guidance recommended**

Buffy paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the cab; she made her way to the front door and opened it using her key.

She threw her back down on the couch and stormed into the kitchen to get a drink

"Hey honey, how was school?" her mother, Joyce asked

"Horrible" Buffy grumbled, sitting on one of the stools, pouring herself a glass of juice

"What? Why? I thought you liked your new school? You're doing well in all of your classes and you've made friends with that Harmony girl" Joyce began to worry

"Oh, no, school is fine mum, I'm just having a bad day, that's all" Buffy re-assured her

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joyce asked, sitting on a stool opposite her daughter

"Ok, so you know that stupid guy I told you about that knocked me over yesterday?" Buffy asked, and as Joyce nodded she continued

"Well, it turns out that he's in the same English class as me but I didn't know that because he never shows up. When I actually got to school this morning, I was late and miss Walsh was cranky, then she decided to pair me with Spike for an assignment that we have to do" Buffy told her

"The boy's name is Spike?" Joyce asked confused

"Oh, he goes by Spike but his real name is William" Buffy clarified "Anyway, I get paired with him and we decide to go to his place to work on the assignment after school, then he's late showing up, but when he finally gets there, we go to his place to start re-searching" Buffy continued, purposefully leaving out the whole motor-cycle ride

"everything was going fine, we were getting along nicely and then I started up a conversation, but it went the wrong way and we got into this big fight and I stormed out and he was going to let me walk all the way home by myself but I decided to call a cab instead then I came home and he is a total jerk and I hate him" Buffy said the last part in one rushed sentence

"Buffy, you've known the boy two days now, why do you hate him?" Joyce asked

"Because I like him!" Buffy yelled, Joyce gave a knowing smile at the dreamy expression that appeared on her daughters face

"Because he is rude, and he's a jerk and has the hugest ego ever and everything that comes out of his mouth is sarcastic" Buffy told her "but when he's not being like that, when you get him alone and get him to open up, he's sweet and funny and kind and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen"

"So, what's the problem?" Joyce asked, once again confused

"The problem is he probably hates me now, I doubt that he would even want to talk to me again" Buffy groaned, hitting her head on the kitchen bench

"Buffy, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, and you still have to do this project together so he will have to talk to you eventually, you can just apologize and try to make it up to him" Joyce told her, Buffy raised her head from the table, a hopeful expression on her face

"You're right mum, I'll just make it up to him when I see him tomorrow" Buffy said, brightening up a great deal

"That's great sweetie" Joyce told her

"Oh God, what if he doesn't show up?" Buffy asked suddenly, all hope washed from her face

"Do you really think he would do that?" Joyce asked

"I don't know, he said he didn't want me to fail because of him, I'm pretty sure he meant it but what if he didn't?"

"Buffy, from what you've told me, he seems like the kind of person who keeps his promises" Joyce said

"Yeah, you're probably right" Buffy said with a lot more conviction than she really felt

"Sweetie, I have to go, I have a meeting at the gallery, I probably won't be home till late, will you be ok here?" Joyce asked, getting up off her stool and grabbing her purse and keys from the bench

""I'll be fine mum, I'll have something for dinner then go to bed"

"Ok, don't stay up to late" Joyce told her as she kissed Buffy on the cheek

"I won't mum, see ya tomorrow" Buffy called as Joyce replied then walked out the door

Buffy headed straight for the lounge room and sat on the couch, thinking of what she would say to Spike when she saw him tomorrow.

Ethan Rayne walked into his house to find his son pacing in the living room, he knew that whenever Spike paced, something was wrong

"What happened William?" Ethan asked

"Dad, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Spike snapped

"Fine, what happened Spike?" Ethan asked again, Spike turned to face his father

"What makes you think something happened?"

"son, you're pacing, I know something happened, now, are you going to give in easily and tell me or will I have to continue interrogating you?"" Ethan asked with a slight smile, Spike sighed and flopped down onto the couch and was soon joined by Ethan

"Well, there's this girl" Spike began

"Of course there is" Ethan said, with a nod of his head to confirm it, Spike scowled at him and continued

"I met her yesterday, knocked her off her feet…literally, I tormented her to no end and today I found out that we had to do an assignment together, so we came back here to re-search stuff and we were getting along great, she tried to start up a conversation with me, but I really didn't like the topic, so instead of asking her nicely to drop it, I yelled at her and she walked out and now she's mad at me" Spike explained, running his hand through his hair, causing it to curl slightly

"You've only just met this girl, why does it matter weather or not she likes you?" Ethan asked

"Because I like her, I don't want her to hate me" Spike said "I want her to get to know me and like me to"

"Do you mind asking me what's so special about this girl?" Ethan asked, noticing the far off look in his son's eyes

"She's beautiful, she's fiery, she's smart she's fun to be around and she is nothing like the other girls at out school, I barely know her, but I love being around her" Spike told him

"Then what's stopping you from getting to know her?"

"Well, besides the fact that she will never speak to me again and probably hates me now, nothings stopping me dad" Spike replied dryly

"Spike there is no need for sarcasm" Ethan told him

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do" Spike admitted

"Well, you'll see her at school tomorrow and she will have to speak to you so you can just find someway to make it up to her" Ethan said

"You're right, it's not that bad, I'll just find someway to apologize, thanks dad" Spike said

"No worries son" Ethan replied, getting up from the couch and vacating the lounge room, leaving Spike alone with his thoughts.

The next day at school, Buffy and Spike's English class wasn't until the last period of the day.

They had seen each other from opposite sides of the cafeteria at lunch time, but both had been too nervous to actually approach the other and speak.

When their English class finally began, they both walked silently into the room and avoided making eye contact.

"Ok everyone, split up into your assigned pairs, you will have this lesson to work on your assignment then after that, it has to be done on your own time, ok, get to work" Miss Walsh gave out instructions and sat down at her desk while the rest of the class moved around and began working.

Buffy sighed, she had to talk to Spike, there was definitely no more putting it off, she grabbed her stuff and went to sit in the empty chair next to him.

Spike had seen her get up and begin to walk over to him, originally, he was going to make the first move and be the one to talk to her, but she had bet him to it and he knew he was no longer able to avoid talking to her.

He began psyching himself up and reciting what he was going to say in his head as Buffy sat down beside him,

Both sat their in silence for a full sixty seconds before either of them dared to speak.

"Spike I…"

"Look, about…"

They began at the same time, causing a small smile to appear on both their faces.

"You first luv" Spike offered

"Thanks, um, about yesterday, I'm really sorry about how it turned out, I just wanted to talk and get to know you, but I shouldn't have pushed you like that and I'm…sorry" Buffy told him truthfully

"there's nothing for you to be sorry for pet, its my fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's just a sore subject for me, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but I do want to get to know you, so maybe if you can forgive me for being a stupid git, you could give me a second chance?" Spike asked her hopefully

"On one condition" Buffy told him, and at Spikes questioning look, she continued "Can you forgive me and give me a second chance?"

"Oh, I think I can manage that" he told her

"Good, now, do we actually want to try and get some work done?" she asked him

"Not really, but I suppose we should" he said "And Buffy, I'm sorry I made you walk home" he told her, eyes downcast

"Yeah right, I'd really walk that far" Buffy scoffed "I called a taxi, so it's all good" she told him with a smile

"Oh right, wouldn't want you to ruin your shoes" Spike joked, earning himself a glare from Buffy's direction

"Watch it mister" she told him, Spike raised his hands in surrender and the both began to work, laughing and joking with each other and both feeling the need to thank their parents the second they got home.

**TBC**


End file.
